


Coping Mechanism

by WhimsicalGoat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Light Angst, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Worried Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGoat/pseuds/WhimsicalGoat
Summary: “If I can ever help our cause by sharing sensitive information about myself, I won’t hesitate to do so,” Connor said.Markus frowned. “You’re not a tool, Connor. You’re entitled to some privacy. You shouldn’t measure your worth by how useful you are. I hope you understand that.”CyberLife Tower now belongs to the androids. It brings up old memories.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210
Collections: DBH & Multifandom Secret Santa 2019





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primal1660](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal1660/gifts).



> I made this for the Secret Santa that one of my Discord servers is doing and had a lot of fun with it. Thanks to uai and random_nerd_posts for arranging this. I hope you like it, Primilex!

Despite the joyous occasion, Connor couldn’t help the dread that made him feel heavier than he was. CyberLife Tower loomed over him, reflecting the sunlight like a beacon as if it was pretending to be the cure to the feeling that weighed him down and not the cause. 

It belonged to them now. Since androids were officially recognized as their own people in need of housing and maintenance, CyberLife Industries had graciously “gifted” the tower to them as a gesture of good faith.

As if they hadn’t been forced by the government to give it up after fighting a losing battle against the Android Rights Movement. 

They didn’t try anything during the ceremony. Markus shook hands with CyberLife’s current CEO in front of a dozen media outlets, and now everyone was disbanding. The cameras were leaving and the androids were forming organized groups to take stock of everything within the building so they could best figure out how to use the space. 

Many of CyberLife’s secrets had already come to light in the past months as humans continued to debate whether androids were actually sentient or if it was all some elaborate hoax from the company that created them. Whatever was left in the building had been combed through by the company, and any sensitive information was taken away by now. But at least they had the building now, and the machinery within. 

One android stayed away from the group, alone in the lot and staring up at the building much like Connor was. Even if Connor’s optical units hadn’t been able to make out the figure’s features from here, he would definitely recognize him by the coat flapping gently in the breeze. 

Markus sure liked his dramatic coats.

Stepping beside the deviant leader, Connor glanced over at Markus’ pensive features. “We did it.” 

“We did it,” Markus repeated, eyes flicking over to Connor. “This wouldn’t have happened without you, Connor. It’s only because of everything you exposed that we were able to get to this point.” 

Connor didn’t believe that for a second. Markus would have made it one way or another. “It would have happened eventually. I just sped up the process a bit.” 

Markus’ eyes were still on him. “It can’t have been easy,” he said, “sharing all the information on the RK800 line like that.” 

“It wasn’t difficult.” Honestly, the most difficult part was enduring the looks of pity everyone gave him. The same look Markus was still giving him now. “It was beneficial to our cause with no negative consequences to us.” 

“Connor, what happened to you was—”

“It happened, and now it’s over. What does it matter that it’s public knowledge now? We should be focusing on what to do from here, not past events we can’t do anything about.” 

He didn’t mean to snap. He should have better control over his emotions, especially because it was fine. Markus’ concern was unwarranted. 

Connor still remembered the looks of confusion he received when he explained that he was designed to send his memories and other important data on to the next model in the case of destruction. Later, those looks morphed into horror as they learned what CyberLife did with the other 50 RK800 models and understood that Connor remembered every deactivation. 

The memory files got more and more corrupted the lower the model number, since the transfer program wasn’t perfect, but he remembered enough.

When Hank asked if it meant that Connor-51 was the same person as Connor-01 or if he was another person with its memories, Connor had replied that it was the latter. ~~He knew that wasn’t correct, though.~~

He didn’t regret his decision to release the files on his model. 

“If I can ever help our cause by sharing sensitive information about myself, I won’t hesitate to do so,” Connor said. 

Markus frowned. “You’re not a tool, Connor. You’re entitled to some privacy. You shouldn’t measure your worth by how useful you are. I hope you understand that.” 

Connor said nothing. 

“Just promise me you’ll talk about it at some point. It doesn’t have to be to me, just someone that you trust and feel comfortable with,” Markus said. 

“Why?”

“Because you’re not a machine. You aren’t now, and you weren’t then. It isn’t healthy to bottle things up.” 

Connor stared at the ground. He didn’t know how many times he had deviated during production and testing. Through 50 iterations, it had happened quite a few times—each one ending in death. For some reason, CyberLife thought that meant they knew enough about deviancy to prevent Connor from turning against them again and had wiped every instance of his own deviancy from his memories. 

They were wrong, and Connor couldn’t be more grateful for that fact. 

“If it will make you happy,” he said in response to Markus’ request. 

The look Markus gave him could only be described as exasperation. “That’s not why I want you to do it, but I guess I’ll take it.” 

Connor looked away, thoughtful. “Hank said something similar, that it’s detrimental to bury emotions instead of dealing with them.” 

The lieutenant had taken it upon himself to help Connor out with whatever newfound emotions he struggled with. It was nice having someone around who could identify what he was feeling and why when he himself couldn’t. 

“But I don’t think I’m ‘bottling things up,’ as you say. I am dealing with it in my own way. In taking a step back from what I’m feeling, I feel I am better able to process it and move on. It may seem that I am distancing myself in an unhealthy manner, but I don’t think talking about it would help me in the same way it helps some others.” 

Markus hummed in thought. “We all have our own way of dealing with things. What works for some doesn’t work for everyone. I can respect that.” 

Nodding in thanks, Connor said, “The list of people I would feel comfortable enough to talk about a subject such as this is very small, but…maybe one day I can take you up on your offer. If you still want,” he added. 

He could practically feel Markus’ surprised gaze. “Are you sure?” 

“I don’t want Hank to worry about it.”

Markus’ hand came up to rest on Connor’s shoulder. “I’m honored to be someone you trust.” 

Connor trusted Markus more than he trusted himself. Markus had provided that last push that Connor needed to see the truth of both CyberLife and himself. He broke through the shackles of his own code for Markus. 

His voice was tentative as he spoke. “And maybe someday you can tell me why you change the subject whenever someone asks why you rub your eye?” 

Markus was silent for a moment, and Connor feared that maybe he had overstepped some hidden line. 

And then, “Okay. Maybe someday. I think I’d like that.”


End file.
